


Circus Ain't A Love Story

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Code Alternate Universe [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Eventual Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s something like a modern day Arsène Lupin.  A masked thief appears at the stroke of midnight to steal from the rich and the net morning, a charity organization will have received a hefty donation.  It’s a source of constant headache for the police and Suzaku wants to personally bring Zero to justice.Never would he have imagined that he'd be degraded to a getaway car.





	Circus Ain't A Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Getaway Car” by Taylor Swift
> 
> This was inevitable as Getaway Car is one of my fav songs from _reputation_ which is a great album ~~albeit not as great as I expected~~.  The scenario wrote itself as I listened to the song on repeat
> 
> Both Lelouch and Suzaku are in their early 20s for sake of convenience of the story.  ~~and to avoid underage tag cuz Suzaku is still technically 17 at the end of R2 . . .~~ Also, this is set in Edmonton, Canada just so I can get into details of locations and stuff for getaway scenes.

 

Suzaku yawns as he shakes the pouch of coffee grind into the filter.  Everyone in the station are expecting an all-nighter since tonight is the promised day.  Maybe he could talk his colleagues into pitching in for an espresso machine since the number of overnight shifts have increased significantly.

 

When Suzaku first enrolled in the police program at MacEwan University, it was with the hopes and dreams of making his hometown a safer and better place to live in.  He loved the physical demands of the program and practicality of what the school offered.  Once he graduated, he chose to stick to the capital city of Alberta and strive for the best.

That all quickly went down the drain once the mysterious burglar who called himself _‘Zero’_ appeared and shattered Suzaku’s visions of the future.

 

 

Zero’s first appearance was at the annual gala hosted by the city’s richest woman.  Her galas were infamous for sparing no expenses and only the highest-ranking government officials, celebrities and social influencers in the region were invited.  Despite being a newbie officer at the time, Suzaku had been posted on the security detail under cover.  (‘For good experience,’ the Sergeant Major insisted, patting Suzaku on the back.)

The theme for the gala was mystery and romance.  As such, all the attending guests were required to wear masks.  Suzaku was not fond of the idea of spending a night at a masquerade but he had no choice.  So he bought the cheapest mask he could find, suited up, and hopped on the LRT to get to the Shaw Conference Centre.  He wondered if he would stand out in the crowd since his suit was several thousand dollars cheaper than what the other guests would be wearing.

Contrary to his worries, the night proved itself to be an enjoyable affair.  The open bar was tempting but Suzaku stuck to water and tea.  Having to look at beautiful people dressed up to the nines was not exactly the worst job he could have if he were to be honest.

“Care to dance?” a gentle, yet confident voice asked.

Suzaku turned to face the owner of that alluring voice only to find ocean blue eyes looking in his that he could sink and drown in.  The man in question was about the same height as Suzaku with pale skin and golden hair that was as pale as his skin.  He looked like a model straight out of a fashion magazine garbed in a midnight blue tuxedo.  His face was concealed almost entirely behind a mask styled like Phantom’s from _The Phantom of the Opera_ , albeit coloured black and covered in glittering gems.  The only visible parts of his face were his eyes, lips, and a portion of his jaw.

“I’d rather not.  I am a terrible dancer,” Suzaku declined.  He couldn’t exactly be on guard duty and dance at the same time.

The stranger gave him a dazzling smile, the kind of smile that could charm the pants off anyone.  “Just one dance won’t hurt anyone, _officer_ ,” he purred.

Suzaku stiffened.  What was the protocol for when his undercover state was discovered again?

“Relax.  I’m just another one of these rich bastards who came to have a good time,” the man reassured Suzaku.  “I promise I won’t bother you again.”

Suzaku scanned the area.  He wasn’t repelled by the idea of dancing with a man in a public place, but it could spell trouble for him if the other officers saw him slacking off.

“One song,” Suzaku agreed.

As luck would have it, the next song that the DJ chose was ‘Thinking Out Loud’ by Ed Sheeran.  Suzaku could feel his face turn red to the tips of his ears as the man extended his hand out for Suzaku.

“Don’t worry, not all of the rich snobs in the city are conservative pigs who still condemn queer relationships to hell,” Mr. Phantom, as Suzaku decided to call him in his head, whispered as the two of them swayed to Ed Sheeran’s crooning voice.

“I’m not worried about that.  My coworkers will give me hell if they find out I was goofing off during while on shift,” Suzaku groaned.

“Rest assured, I promise that I will make your time with me worthwhile.”

It is absurdly unfair how this masked man’s voice alone can cause Suzaku’s heart to do a somersault.  Suzaku had never been the one for casual, fleeting relationships borne out of lust.  However, he found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind meeting up with this mystery man later.  He would need to learn who this man is first, though.

“What do you think of the gala?” the man asked, leaning in far enough that Suzaku could smell the mint on his breath and a whiff of cologne from the column of his throat.

“It’s alright, I guess.  I, uh, have never been to a party this fancy before.”

The corner of the man’s mouth curled up.  “I could tell.  Perhaps the next time you are chosen to be on security detail, you could get a suit that you didn’t pick up from Moore’s.”

Suzaku pursed his lips.  “I was short on time.  You, on the other hand, look like you took your time getting ready for tonight.”

Phantom shrugged.  He pulled Suzaku’s hand in, crossing their arms so that Suzaku’s back was flush against his chest.  Suzaku could feel warm air fanning down his nape as Phantom spoke.

“The phrase dress to impress is taken to a whole new level when you are dealing with rich leeches.  They judge you the moment their eyes land on you depending on who you are wearing and how well you’re doing it.  I bet half the attendees have figured out that you aren’t one of them.”

Suzaku quirked an eyebrow.  “What do the rest think of me, then?”

“That you would make a pretty arm candy.  That mask of yours hardly conceals your pretty face, officer.”

“I wish I could say the same to you,” Suzaku retorted.

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?”

Suzaku scowled.  The one song he had promised was long over but Suzaku did not feel like going back to his guard post.  Maybe, just maybe, if he tried, he could learn who this was.

As if on cue, the new song from Troye Sivan started to play.

“I’ll make myself scarce now,” the man smirked.  “Good bye, officer.”

The young officer watched, enthralled, as Phantom left.  Suzaku couldn’t help but wish that Phantom could have left behind a name or a face to remember him by.  Suzaku shook his head as if to clear his head.  He was on duty and that dance wasn’t even supposed to happen.  He had to focus on the job at hand.

 

Suzaku was more than ready to hit the sack or even the sofa bed in the station when midnight struck, signalled by an old-fashioned grandfather clock.  He confirmed with the other officers that nothing of note had occurred.  As he made his way to the doors for a final check around the perimeters, all the lights in the hall blinked out.  Surprised gasps and nervous chatter filled the air as Suzaku hurried to the exit.

When the lights came back on, they were all focused on one man standing by the gala’s host.  The woman looked terrified as the man beside her gripped her tightly, a stun gun pressed to her shoulder.  The man was wearing a dark purple suit and what looked like a motorcycle helmet.

“Good evening,” the man said, his voice amplified by the microphone in front of him.  Suzaku gritted his teeth.  He could recognise that seductive purr anywhere.

“I hope you had yourselves an enjoyable night, even though it is not my place to say so.  I suppose I should introduce myself.  As I do not wish to disclose my name to a bunch of rich snobs, you call simply call me Zero.  I came here tonight with one objective: the pendant around this lovely madam’s neck.”

More hushed murmurs filled the hall.  Suzaku saw from the corner of his eyes his co-worker gesturing that Suzaku close in around this so-called Zero with the other security officers.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Zero said, wagging his finger.  “You shan’t ruin my fun just yet.  Move a muscle and this lady might not be able to walk again.”  His hand holding the stun gun moved down to the lady’s lower back, a small needle protruding from the tip.

“Bastard,” Suzaku growled.  He should have known that someone that attractive could not be all that good.

“You in the cheap suit,” Zero indicated.  Suzaku gritted his teeth and held his hands up in defeat.

“Could you kindly take the pendant off her neck and put it in my pocket?” he asked.

Suzaku nodded after confirming that he had the go-ahead from the other police officer closest to him.  His fingers felt stiff as he unclasped the heavy pendant and put it inside Zero’s jacket pocket.

“Thanks, officer.   Now for my grand escape.”

Before Suzaku could whirl around and neutralise Zero, Zero had his stun gun pressed to Suzaku’s flank.  “

“Walk me outside,” he whispered into Suzaku’s ear, sending chills down the young officer’s back.

“We’ll still find you,” Suzaku hissed back.

“I’d love to see you try,” Zero smirked.

Once the two of them were outside of the Shaw Conference Centre, Zero made Suzaku walk him to a sleek black Harley Davidson.  He sped off on the bike without as much as a glance backwards.

And that was the day that Suzaku vowed to personally bring Zero to justice.

It was hard to absolutely hate Zero when the guy used the profits from his thievery to benefit the society.  The day after that disastrous gala, Suzaku saw in the headlines that the local animal shelter had received half a million dollars in anonymous donation.  The pattern of generous anonymous donations followed every single Zero appearance to the point that the EPS and RCMP had to create a joint investigation unit for the sole purpose of catching Zero.  Suzaku volunteered himself as he had some personal debts to pay.

 

 

Suzaku is called in for backup several minutes past midnight as the unit is on hot pursuit of Zero.  If all goes according to plan, they will corner Zero on Jasper Ave near the Save-on-Foods car park and finally arrest him.  Suzaku has been posted on the corner of 112th Street just in case that Zero slips through.

He thinks that something must be wrong when he doesn’t hear the sirens approaching the block.  A quick glance at the clock tells him that it is close to one in the morning now.  He should have heard the sirens when they police squad chased Zero towards 110th Street.

The young officer is distracted enough that he misses a figure cloaked in the night approach his car.  Suzaku nearly jumps out of his seat when the door is swung open and someone hops in.  The person quickly grabs the gun from Suzaku’s waist and points it at Suzaku’s temple.

“Zero,” Suzaku spits out.

 “Start driving,” Zero orders, holding both the officer’s gun and radio in his hands.  He thrusts the radio in the Suzaku’s face.  “Tell them to disable the location function in this car or else your life will be in danger.”

Suzaku radios in and recites what Zero said through clenched teeth.  He will find a way to drag Zero to the station one way or anther.  Zero also takes the handcuffs from Suzaku.

“You do realise that the police car isn’t your taxi service?” Suzaku says, driving away from the scene as requested. 

“I was in a pinch and you left yourself wide open,” Zero retorts.  He digs into Suzaku’s trouser pockets and confiscates the cell phone.  He turns it off.  “Keep driving Officer Kururugi.  If I see you do anything suspicious, I won’t hesitate to test out your gun on you.”

“It’s not too late to turn yourself in,” Suzaku tries.  He steps on the accelerator and heads towards Stony Plains Road.  It’s no surprise that the roads are practically empty.  He could always loop back to the station when Zero is not paying close attention.

“It’s not too late for me to push you out of this car,” Lelouch replies.

Suzaku does a quick appraisal of Zero’s body.  “I can tell thanks to your fashion choice that you have a lighter build compared to me.  If it wasn’t for the fact that you stole my gun and that I am responsible for both of our safety at the moment, I can take you on with my hand tied behind my back.”

“Such arrogance,” Zero mutters. 

“I don’t want to hear that from the criminal who jumped into a police car for his getaway.”

“You literally left yourself wide open,” Zero points out.

“For the record,” Suzaku huffs, “I only had the door open because I haven’t had the time to take this in to get the air conditioning fixed.  You civilians have no idea just how hard the cops have it.”

“Yeah, yeah.  Like I give a shit.  Don’t go on the highway, instead find a nondescript motel or something.  I refuse to sleep in a car, especially if the air’s broken.”

“Aren’t you the bossy one,” Suzaku murmurs.

“Oh, you’ve no idea.”

They manage to find a motel fairly easily.  Suzaku watches in fascination as Zero takes his helmet off.  To Suzaku’s dismay, the lower half of his face is covered due to the turtleneck top he is wearing while blond bangs somewhat cover his eyes.  He orders Suzaku to take off his uniform shirt as a safety precaution.  The front desk clerk looks half asleep as she signs them in.  Suzaku racks his brain for a way to inform her that he is a hostage but he can find none.

As soon as they entre their room for the night (morning?) Zero brandishes the gun and motions for Suzaku to climb onto the only bed in the room.

“Hands above your head,” Zero orders.  Suzaku obeys; he can’t help but smile when Zero handcuffs both his hands to the headboard.

“I’m not really into bondage,” Suzaku jokes.  “And I usually expect at least a lunch date before I late someone do kinky things to me.”

 “I would advise against horrible jokes,” Zero snaps.  “I tire of them quickly.”

Suzaku manages to keep his mouth shut for all of half a minute before he opens it again.  “Now that you have me all tied up, what will you do to me?”

“I suppose I can’t exactly ask for a dance,” Zero deadpans.  “I’m going to go take a shower.”

Suzaku sighs.  He could use a shower himself.  “I guess you won’t let me join you?”

To the officer’s surprise, Zero’s cheeks turn bright red.  “I-idiot!  Why the hell would I?  It’s not my problem if you stink of sweat.”

“It will be when we go to sleep.”

Zero snorted.  “As if I’d share a bed with my enemy.  Shut up and sleep since that is all you can do at this point.”

Try as he might, it is quite difficult to fall asleep when Suzaku is tied up like this.  He is still awake when Zero emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.  His blond hair must have been a wig as he now sports jet-black hair.

“What.  You’re still awake?” Zero sneers, his vibrant violet eyes holding Suzaku their prisoner.

Zero scowls.  “Quit staring at me, you perv.  I know I’m beautiful to look at but you’re creeping me out.”

“S-sorry,” Suzaku stammers.  He blurts out, “It’s just that you _are_ so beautiful.”

“Flattery won’t get you anything, Officer Kururugi,” Zero said with a lavish flourish of his hand.  “Shut up and go to sleep already.  I have things to do and I prefer to do them while you’re unconscious.”

It can’t be helped then.  Suzaku shrugs to himself and tries to get as comfortable as he can.  After several minutes of tossing and turning, he does manage to find a position that doesn’t hurt his arms too much.

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

“Rise and shine, officer Su~za~ku~  I thought you lot were supposed to be diligent in effort to keep the citizens safe?”

Suzaku’s eyes blink open.  It takes a few seconds for his sleep-heavy eyes to focus on Zero’s figure, who is all dressed up and ready to head out.  His outfit for the day consists of a deep magenta long jacket adorned with a blue rose boutonnière, white shirt and matching cravat, deep brown waistcoat, and sand-coloured trousers.  He has the pale blond wig on again as well as the coloured contact lenses, forest green this time.

“Why do you hide your eyes behind the contacts?” Suzaku asks on a whim.

Zero sighs as though he is already tired of dealing with Suzaku.  He pulls a disgusted face before he continues.  “Are you an idiot?  If you say something cheesy like, ‘your eyes are too pretty to stay behind falsehood,’ I will dump you at the city’s garbage disposal.  I can’t go around with my natural features out on display when I’m going to places where I can’t enter wearing a mask.  How did you even get into the police service with that brain, if you have a functioning one at all?”

“I was at the top of my class, excuse you!” Suzaku snaps, bolting upright.  It is only then that he realises that the thin bedcovers were covering him up to his armpits.

“Perhaps your class was not filled with the brightest of minds,” Zero muses.  “If I had cleared the conditions for my victory last night, I’d already be on to the second phase of my current mission.  Alas, I’m stuck with you instead.”

“You were the one that chose to hijack a ride on my car,” Suzaku points out.

“Indeed I did.  I didn’t think of every single possibility so it is my fault.  I loathe to take on partner for missions but I cannot help it for today.  I’m going to uncuff you but only so you can shower and put on a fresh set of clothes.  Pull and funny moves and I won’t hesitate to shoot you where the sun don’t shine.  Got it?”

“Like I have a choice,” Suzaku grumbles.  Zero climbs onto the bed and unlocks the shackles while keeping Suzaku’s gun pointed at Suzaku.  He jerks his head towards the bathroom, and Suzaku obediently strides into the bathroom.

Zero is staked right outside the bathroom door when Suzaku comes back out clean and somewhat refreshed.  On the bed, Zero has laid out a simple black suit for Suzaku to wear.  It’s a simple black two-piece with jacket with no lapels and a silver chain detail at the top.  It’s probably ten times the cost of his own suit back home.

“Hurry up.  It’ll be noon soon,” Zero orders.

Suzaku glares at the thief.  “Don’t think that you can order me around just because you have my gun and I’m unarmed.  I’m trained in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts.”

“Ah, yes, yes.  You are the Classic Muscle-head.  I’ve seen many of your type before.  Quite easy to deal with, really.  I still despise dealing with your kind, though.”  The criminal clasps a lightweight band around Suzaku’s wrist.  “For safety since I can’t keep you in shackles when I’m on a mission.  Make one wrong move and it will either shock you or inject a semi-lethal dose of neurotoxins.”

“There are other ways to help those without power,” Suzaku says as they head outside the motel.  “Your means will only put you on the other side of law and justice.”

Zero snorts.  “And who decided what was law and what was justice?  It was those in power with authority and money that dictated how people should live.  The thousands of dollars that the rich donate to charity every once in a while to maintain their public image is but a fraction of a fraction of their net worth.  They wouldn’t think twice about spending the same amount of money on leisure.”

 Suzaku opens his mouth to fire back a reply but he can’t think of a good enough reply to Zero’s words.

“I said I know your type, right?  I bet you joined the police thinking you could change the world from within the system.  Jokes on you since there’s nothing you can do that will impact the world.  All you are is a cop who lives in a cold Canadian city.  Chances of your name being engraved in history are slim.  There’s a quote that goes, ‘well-behaved women rarely make history’.  The same can be said for everyone in the world regardless of gender, truly.”

Suzaku frowns.  “Are you implying that you’re doing this so people will remember you as the noble thief who benefited charities in and around Edmonton?”

“Hardly.  Let’s just say that I have a bone to pick with the elitist society who think money grants them invincibility.”

Zero grabs Suzaku and hauls him towards the door.  “No more dawdling and pondering my philosophy.  I have a party to crash, after all.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Zero meant it literally when he said that they were ‘crashing a party’. 

They enter the venue normally, a private mansion off Henday drive.  The longer Suzaku remains by Zero’s side like a loyal lapdog, the more the silver chain around his neck feels like a choker chain.  Once Zero gets his hands on the objective for today’s mission—headpiece studded with rubies and topaz that is said to have been worn by some queen in a distant land—Zero takes out what looks like a homemade grenade and throws it against one of the walls.  It blows up, allowing for a Harley Davidson to barge in through the debris.

“I cannot believe you blew shit up with homemade grenade,” Suzaku mutters, hanging onto Zero’s waist for dear life.  The thief, as Suzaku found out, is not the safest driver in Edmonton, the kind of driver that Suzaku would avoid on the road.  “When I arrest you, I’m adding destruction of private property to you long list of crimes.”

Zero chuckles.  “Oh, I’ve got long list of crimes that goes beyond what you’ve seen and heard.  Seems like I got a blank space for more.”

They spend the rest of the day at different motel on the south side of Edmonton a little way from the South Commons.  To celebrate their successful getaway, Zero decides that they should hit up Evolution Wonderlaounge, the local gay bar.  Zero himself is dressed in a navy shirt that is somewhat see-through and beige shorts.  For the outing, Zero puts on a golden blond wig with purple and pink tips, skips out on the contacts and does something with makeup that enhances his beauty.

“Quite staring at me like a creep,” Zero snaps once he catches on.

“Sorry,” Suzaku says out of reflex.

Zero cocks his head to the side.  “You’re way too polite for a cop who’s been forced to be a criminal’s arm candy.

Suzaku feels his cheeks heat up.  “Is what all that I am to you?  An arm candy?”

The corner of the thief’s lips curl up.  “Didn’t I tell you the night we met?  You’re gorgeous, objectively speaking.  Such a shame that you refuse to come over to the dark side.”

_And I’m so furious at you for making me feel this way when I need to focus on arresting you.  I can’t say anything to your face when you at me that way._

 

 

 

As soon as Zero and Suzaku walk inside the bar, Zero heads to the bar counter closest to the entrance and orders two glasses of old-fashioned.  Suzaku shrugs and downs it in one go.  He figures that he deserves a drink or a dozen.  He’s surprised when Zero orders a second round straight away.

The moment Suzaku slams the glass (which is actually made of plastic) down on the counter, Zero grabs Suzaku’s hand and drags him to the dance floor.

“Just one dance,” Zero insists, winking at his playfully.

“I guess I do owe you that much for the drinks,” Suzaku acquiesces.

The raised stage is crowded with people swaying and writhing to the beat of whatever song is playing.  Suzaku is certain that he sees three people grinding as if they were having sex right there at the corner by a cage, which is also occupied by two people doing pretty much the same thing.

“First time at a gay bar?” Zero whispers right into Suzaku’s ear, his hands trailing down Suzaku’s spine to squeeze his ass.

“Y-yes,” Suzaku admits.  He never had the time to go on pub crawls and such during his time at MacEwan.  He also never saw the point in getting black-out drunk for fun as a first-year either.

“Ugh, don’t tell me you’re one of those closeted gay types,” Zero groans.  Suzaku contemplates removing Zero’s hands from his back pocket but he decides there’s no harm in a bit of intimacy.

“Not exactly?  I never thought much about gender when I dated people.”

Zero’s violet eyes gleam ethereally in the strobe lights.  He lifts his hands to place them behind Suzaku’s neck.  “Good answer.  You pass.”

“Uh, thanks?”

Zero bursts out laughing.  “I never thought I’d live to see the day when a fuckin’ police officer thanks me.  You’re sure are an odd one out, Officer Suzaku.”

The drop in his pitch Zero utters Suzaku’s name is enough to make his heart do a flip and a half.

“I told you I know how to deal with your type, haven’t I?” Zero purrs.  He trails his fingertip down the hollow of Suzaku’s throat down to the centre of his chest, which is mostly bare thanks to the leather vest.  His face is close enough to Suzaku’s that Suzaku can smell the old-fashioned on his breath and a whiff of the body wash from the motel.

Just as Suzaku is prepared to taste Zero’s lips, Zero pulls back, declaring, “Shots!”

As the night progresses, Suzaku can see Zero visibly relaxing more and more.  For once, he has taken upon himself to dance as provocatively as possible to lure in all the single guys in the club.  More than once, Suzaku is forced to watch from the sidelines as Zero grinds his hips against yet another lucky bastard who looks like he wants to take Zero home.  But for some reason, Zero always comes back to Suzaku, reaching for his hand to drag him back to the dance floor.

Two o’clock rolls around and Suzaku and Zero are the first to leave.  Zero hails a taxi back to the motel.  Zero does not look the slightest bit unsteady on his feet despite all the drinks he downed tonight.  He does plop down on the centre of the bed spread-eagle, his shoes still on.

“Move it,” Suzaku says, nudging at Zero’s feet.

“Make me,” Zero challenges him.

Suzaku stares at the guy for a moment.  There is something that he has wanted to do for a while now.  Something that he normally wouldn’t allow himself.  Something that he should not give in to.  But the longer he fought it, the more he wanted it.

Zero kicks his shoes off, still claiming the centre spot on the bed.  By the time Suzaku has climbed into the bed next to him, the thief looks half-asleep.

Zero’s eyes don’t open when Suzaku touches his lips to Zero’s, which are softer than he imagined them to be.  He isn’t exactly unresponsive, those kissable lips parting to let Suzaku inside.  Suzaku raises his hands to Zero’s head to gently remove the wig, tangling his fingers in the jet-black strands.

Both of them are breathing hard by the time Suzaku pulls back. Zero has a sly smirk on his face, looking the slightest bit impressed.

“You’re not half-bad at kissing, officer,” he croons.  He bends his knee up, his thigh pressing up against Suzaku’s crotch.  “Now that you have me here, what shall you do?”

Suzaku bites his lip.  He has never been the self-indulgent type.  He would rather go hit up the gym rather than treating himself to a greasy Oodle Noodle meal.  But something about Zero freed him from all that.

So he kisses Zero again, his hands moving down to undo Zero’s belt.  Zero is quite cooperative, removing his shorts without hesitation and doing the same to Suzaku’s jeans.  Zero’s lips latch onto Suzaku’s neck, no doubt leaving behind hickey.

Suzaku gulps when Zero’s nimble fingers reach into his boxers and encircle his cock.  He returns the favour, eliciting a low groan from Zero.  Suzaku brings his hips down so that he can rock his hips down against Zero’s, which the criminal seems to find pleasurable.

Minutes go by and thanks to Zero’s relentless kisses and bites, Suzaku is near the edge.

“Zero, I—”

Zero silences him with a kiss and a nip.  “Lelouch will do, Su~za~ku~  Now come for me.”

Suzaku shudders, coming almost immediately from the way Lelouch purrs his name.  It really is not fair how sexy Lelouch’s voice is.

“That was quick,” Lelouch teases.  He slides off the bed and rummages through his duffel bag.  Suzaku can’t help but wonder why he has a box of condoms and a tube of lube in there.

“I’m always prepared,” Lelouch says with a shrug as if he heard Suzaku’s silent question.  He pins Suzaku down and wiggles his ass, making sure that it is touching Suzaku’s still-hard cock.

He reaches behind him to put a condom on Suzaku and drizzles a liberal amount of lube on his fingers and presses two of them inside of himself.  It’s almost torturous to just watch Lelouch pleasure himself, his mouth open, cheeks tinted red and violet eyes hazy with lust.  When Suzaku raises his hand to Lelouch’s ass, Lelouch slaps it away.

“Who said you could touch me?” Lelouch says, the corner of his mouth curling up.  “Just watch me, officer.”

Suzaku watches as Lelouch takes his fingers out lowers himself down to Suzaku’s erection.  The moan that escapes his lips is downright sinful, and so is the way he whispers Suzaku’s name once he bottoms out.  He starts moving after a minute, his hands planted on Suzaku’s chest as he swivels his hips in the most tantalising way.  It takes all of Suzaku’s strength to keep still and let Lelouch to all the work, slowing building up the rhythm.

“Ah, Suzaku!” Lelouch cries out, head thrown back in ecstasy.  He doesn’t object when Suzaku sits up and kisses him.  He does look affronted when Suzaku topples him over but lets Suzaku keep at it.

Lelouch truly is a sight to behold.  His hair is all messed up now, his pale face mottled red and a fine sheen of sweat covering his thin body.  His fingernails dig into Suzaku’s back as he comes, possibly leaving crimson crescent moons behind.

But it’s still not enough.  Suzaku flips Lelouch onto his stomach.  Lelouch yelps in surprise when Suzaku thrusts into him.

“Wai-wait, Suzaku!  I just came and, nnnghh—”

Whatever he was about to say next is lot in a string of moans and breathy pants.  Suzaku kisses Lelouch, who is so compliant now.

“You muscle-brained idiot,” Lelouch groans, his sentence ending in a low moan. 

“Are you complaining?”

Lelouch glares back at Suzaku.  “Consider yourself lucky that you’re not so bad in bed, officer.”

Suzaku smirks.  “I will.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

The morning comes around (well past noon, but still) and Suzaku feels sore in a few spots.  He can only imagine that Lelouch has it worse than he.  Lelouch doesn’t wake up when Suzaku rummages through his bag to find his mobile phone and keys.  He texts a colleague about his whereabouts.

He excuses himself to the bathroom.  Lelouch doesn’t seem to be suspecting a thing.  The fact that Lelouch has let down so much guard as to reveal his true name to Suzaku stings him like needles of guilt.  Suzaku shakes his head.  They never had a shotgun shot in the dark.  Suzaku should have known even before the first old-fashioned.  As much as he has come to tolerate Zero, nothing good starts in a getaway car.

He can hear the sirens along the beat of his heart.  He starts the engines on his car and leaves Zero in the motel bar.

 

 

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

Lelouch sighs.  He is slumped against the wall in his jail cell.  Being locked up in the Grierson Institution feels like an insult to the reputation he’s built up for himself.  He could break through the minimum security if he were to put his mind to it.  He knows that he won’t spend long in the slammer as his father won’t let such a thing tarnish the family name.  Lelouch has no doubt that one of Charles’ lawyers will come bail him out within the next twenty-four hours or so.

Suzaku was a model police officer through and through.  It hits him like a shotgun shot to his heart.  In the end, Lelouch was just another criminal that Suzaku was tasked to chase down and turn in.  What happened after going to Evo transpired in the heat of the night.  All he can do now is to wait for daylight.

Turns out, he does not have to wait that long.

As the first rays of the sun breaks through the pre-dawn skies, footsteps echo down the hallway.  Lelouch pays it no attention initially until those footsteps halt in front of his cell.

“Looking defeated does not suit you, Zero,” a familiar voice taunts.

Lelouch rolls his eyes, not even bothering to face his visitor.  “Come to gloat, have you?  Jokes on you, officer, for I never trusted you for a moment.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t know.  It seemed like you trusted me a tiny bit last night,” Suzaku replies.

“We were both drunk.  Two consenting adults finding pleasure in each other’s bodies is nothing remarkable,” Lelouch reasons.

“True.  I know I’ve only been stuck at your side for three days, hardly enough time for me to learn everything about you, Lelouch.  But I do know the other you, Zero.  Zero stand on the side of justice and the weak, as twisted as his sense of justice may be.  You have a kind heart.  I went through your case file and it’s true that you never harmed anyone who were rich and powerful.  And a lot of the rich people you targeted had fishy business in the shadows.”

Lelouch spares Suzaku a sideways glance.  “If you’re here to tell me what I already know, you can kindly go fuck off.  I haven’t slept a wink since they threw me in here, so I’d like to rest.  Our time together was like a circus, one spectacular event followed by another.  And it ain’t a love story.  I don’t have time or energy to waste on a traitor.  But mark my words: traitors never win.”

Suzaku startles Lelouch when the young cop drops to his knees.  “I’m here to ask for your forgiveness.  I shouldn’t have complied like a puppet on strings when they had us.  I had the opportunity to set you free but I betrayed you and my own heart when I turned you in.  For that I am sorry.”

 _Are those tears in his eyes?_ Lelouch walks up to the metal bars separating them and reaches for Suzaku’s hand through the slits.  “Sorry isn’t going to save me or you, Suzaku.  I do appreciate the sentiment though.  Now leave before you get yourself in trouble.”

“That’s the problem,” Suzaku says.  “I’m here to cause more trouble for you and I.”

Suzaku reaches in to his pocket and pulls out a key.

“No way,” Lelouch mutters.  “Suzaku you are a cop for crying out loud!  You can’t go around freeing a prisoner who has committed multiple high-profile thefts as well as other crimes!  They won’t forgive you for this!  You’re going to land yourself in jail, idiot!”

“I’m prepared to skip this town with you, Lelouch,” Suzaku says, his smile so genuine and as tender as a spring breeze.  “I know I don’t have to save you but would you run away with me?”

“You idiot,” Lelouch hisses.  He sighs, hanging his head in his hands.  “Of course I’ll run away with you.  But know that there is no going back for you from this.”

Suzaku swings the door open.  He pulls Lelouch in for an embrace.  Lelouch can feel Suzaku’s heart racing against his ribcage.  “As I was driving away from that motel bar, I realised that I was crying for you.  I hated myself for betraying you; this is my resolve.  If I am to throw away my world for you, then it is worth it.  _You_ are worth that sacrifice.”

“Hontoni baka desho?” Lelouch mutters.  Suzaku seems to caught off guard by that.  Lelouch grins.  Perhaps the time will come when he will get to tell Suzaku more of their history together.

But for now, their great escape out of Grierson takes priority.


End file.
